Shizuka’s Oh So Brilliant Plan
by Shoujo's Revenge
Summary: Shizuka decides to find out if Ryou Bakura is actually homosexual but how does she do it? Ryou x Shizuka oneshot


Title: Shizuka's Oh So Brilliant Plan

Author: Phoenix Kaen

Summary: Shizuka decides to find out if Ryou Bakura is actually homosexual but how does she do it? Ryou x Shizuka one-shot

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.

Landlord-what Dark Bakura calls Ryou in the manga and Japanese anime

Shizuka Jounouchi wondered something about one of her brother's friends named Ryou Bakura. She wondered if he was gay because he never seemed to have an interest in the female species. She was pretty sure that Honda and Otogi were heterosexual since they keep annoying her. Yugi was obviously in love with Anzu. The brown-haired high schooler was in turn in love with Yugi's half. Mou hitori no Yugi (I.e. Yami Yugi) was too busy with saving the world to care for romance. Dark Bakura was the one that mou hitori no Yugi was saving the world from. Shizuka was pretty sure that Kaiba is in love with his Blue Eyes White Dragon or his God Card. Her own brother had a crush on Mai Kujaku. So what of Ryou Bakura?

She walked past Kame Game Shop as she was pondering this question. Is he attracted to men? She wouldn't quite mind it but she thought it would be such a shame if he was a homosexual. After all, how many times can you encounter a cute gentleman like him? They were sure a rarity nowadays. Sure, Honda and Otogi could be gentlemen at times but she had a feeling that her love wasn't all that they wanted. The auburn-haired beauty sighed with her hands behind her head.

_Ryou…Ryou…Ryou…Onni-chan and his friends call him 'Bakura-kun' but I'd rather call him by his first name. _Shizuka thought while standing on the curb. She and the other pedestrians waited for the green light. _He is so cute! He reminds me so much of marshmallows! _She suddenly giggled to the surprise of everybody around her. _I wish I had a plushie of him so I could squeeze him whenever I go to sleep. _

She didn't know that she was blushing. She smiled shyly swinging her head from side to side.

_Whoever gets him is going to be such a lucky guy. No fair! I wish I was a guy! _

She didn't even wait for the light to change. Shizuka wasn't paying attention when she walked straight into traffic. She couldn't hear the protests of everybody around her. She was just wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"Shizuka!" He called out her name. It failed to grab her attention. He grabbed her arm and jerked her back just barely missing an oncoming truck. She was still mumbling incoherently to herself. He finally resorted to yelling in her ear. "Shizuka-chan!"

"Eh?" She snapped her head up to find her gaze locked into his warm eyes. Green eyes stared into brown eyes. It was a moment that most girls waited for all their lives. The moment when you look deep into the eyes of someone that you had a crush on. Shizuka ruined this moment when she shoved him back. Ryou was surprised and a bit confused.

Did she not like him? He gulped at the thought. What if he had just made a fool of himself? What if she didn't like him the way that he liked her? She seemed to scrutinize for a few more minutes then she moved towards him. She stopped only a few centimeters from him. She lifted her left brow then her right brow. He was smiling nervously at her.

Why was she looking at him like that? Did he have a huge pimple on his face?

Before he could react, she quickly lifted her shirt revealing her white bra. Shizuka swiftly pulled her shirt back down. She stood back and studied his expression. He was so pale that his skin had almost matched the whiteness of his hair. His bottom jaw was threatening to drop to the floor. His eyes were so wide that he could've given an owl a run for its money. She nodded, appreciating the results.

"Yay! Ryou-kun isn't gay!" Shizuka cheered loudly. "Come on, Ryou-kun. Let's go somewhere now." She clutched his hand and dragged him away as he was still frozen on the spot. Meanwhile, the spirit of the Millennium Ring was shaking his head.

"Ah, stupid landlord, that was the first time he ever saw a girl's bra."


End file.
